Six Years Later
by CartWheelingThroughTime
Summary: Magnus hasn't seen Alec or his family, which suited him just fine. However, he heard the stories. Magnus didn't like what he heard. When Alec gets severely injured once again, Magnus is the one to heal him, but is forced to watch Alec's wife and children mill around. Why is Alec with a former mundane? And why is Magnus still hurt?
1. Chapter 1

It's been six years since the war with Clary's brother. It's also been six years since Magnus saw Alec. Magnus was absent for most of the war. He did help in the end, however. It was only for Alec, of course. Magnus only saw fleeting glances of him. Alec was too busy. Magnus assumed that was good. If he saw Alec, Magnus would have taken him back. The High Warlock of Brooklyn did not go crawling back to his ex. No matter how tempting.

It was late one afternoon. Magnus was lounging around his loft when he received a call.

"This is fabulousness you are speaking to. Who is this?" Magnus asked, bored. He examined his nails while he waited for the response.

"Magnus," the voice said. Magnus froze.

"Isabelle? Why are you calling?" He asked stiffly. Talking to you ex's sister is not good.

"You need to help us," Isabelle said frantically. Magnus frowned.

"Why on Earth would I help you?" Magnus demanded.

"Because something is wrong with Alec. Come quick, please. The children are upset," Isabelle explained. Magnus immediately hung up and went out the door without a second thought. It may have been several years, but Magnus's feelings for Alec were still there.

As Magnus ran to the Institute, he thought of what Isabelle said. 'The children are upset.' Of course. Simon and Isabelle have a three year old boy named Connor. Clary and Jace have a three year old girl named Jennifer. Clary is also eight months pregnant. As for Alec, he has twins.

When Magnus found out, he laughed. Alec was gay. He wouldn't have children. It turned it he did. Three months after we broke up, Alec meet a mundane woman named Melanie. After the war, she was able to Ascend. They have twins. It was said five year olds Aurora and Nicholas were adorable. Magnus never meet them. Magnus didn't to plan. However, that seemed impossible now.

Magnus was at the Institute now. Magnus stopped at the door. Magnus brought my hand up and fixed his hair. Magnus then knocked the door. After a few infuriating seconds, it opened. In front of him stood an older and very pregnant Clarissa Fray. She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Magnus tried not to bump into her belly.

"Magnus! How are you?" Clary squealed. Magnus scowled.

"I don't remember you being this excited," Magnus commented. Clary laughed.

"It's just a pregnant thing. Come in" Clary said. Magnus stepped inside. They stepped in the elevator. They stood in comfortable silence until it came to a stop. They stepped outside.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus asked. Clary started waddling to the infirmary. Magnus refained from saying anything. Just as they rounded the corner, a splash of red appeared. The toddler was obviously Jennifer. She looked curiously at him.

"I assume this is Jennifer," Magnus said. Clary nodded proudly.

"Why do you have cat eyes?" Jennifer asked. Yep. This is definitely her child. Magnus examined her closely. Jennifer had straight red hair with gold eyes. He felt slight disdain.

"Because I do. Now, if you please, I have someone to take care of?" Magnus asked impatiently. Magnus left Clary behind, and hurried to where the infirmary was. When he entered, Jace was hovering worriedly over Alec. And for a good reason too. Alec was pale. He was sweating and seemed to be shivering. His lips were blue. Alec;s breathing was ragged and unsteady. Black inchor was oozing from a wound on his side. Magnus hurried over to him.

"What happened?" Magnus asked, his eyes on Alec.

"We were demon hunting. I didn't see the demon coming at me. Alec intercepted and took the hit," Jace explained. Of course Alec would do that.

"Leave," Magnus said. Blue sparks came out of my fingertips. Magnus felt my heart contract at the sight of him. Jace left without question, which surprised me. Magnus didn't think of it and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few hours, but Alec was fine. Magnus threw himself down on the chair. Having worked all the magic made him feel woozy. Magnus sat, watching Alec breathe steadily. He started to reach out to touch his face. It's been so long, a single touch won't hurt anyway. Before he could, the infirmary door banged open. Magnus jumped back, jerking his hand away. Jace walked in with a tray of food. Isabelle trailed after him, a little boy on her hip. He had black curly hair and brown eyes. This must have been Connor.

"Here," Jace said, thrusting the tray towards Magnus. He looked at it, wary. Jace sighed. "It doesn't have anything. By the Angel."

"Oh, my bad, for not trusting you," Magnus said sarcastically. Jace rolled his eyes and set the tray on the table. He drifted to Alec. Isabelle came towards Magnus.

"You look tired," Isabelle commented. Connor was tugging on Isabelle's hair. She didn't seem to notice.

"You don't say," Magnus replied. Isabelle glared at him. She decided to switch the topic.

"This is Connor," Isabelle said. Connor looked up at the sound of his name.

"I know," Magnus said. Isabelle opened her mouth to reply, but Connor beat her to it.

"You have cat eyes," Connor said.

"Really? Why didn't I notice before?" Magnus asked. Connor shrugged.

"Cause you can't see your own eyes," He said.

"Words of wisdom from a three year old," Jace said from his place next to Alec. Connor seemed awfully intelligent to only be three. What are they feeding these Shadowhunters?

"What do we owe you, Magnus?" Isabelle asked. She set Connor down. He promptly ran out the door. Ugh. Children.

"A whole bunch. This wasn't an easy job," Magnus said. Isabelle nodded and left the infirmary. Magnus turned to Jace, who was still gazing at Alec. He seemed to be looking for any faults. When he found none, he looked up.

"How did you know about Connor?" Jace asked. Magnus waved his hand. Blue sparks appeared.

"Word manages to get around," Magnus said vaguely.

"Then you must have heard about Melanie. And about their children," Jace said. Magnus made no indication he heard him. Jace took this as confirmation. "She's actually really nice. And pretty. Plus, Aurora and Nicholas are just the swee-"

"Why are you telling me this?" Magnus could barely control his anger. Flickers of blue flames appeared on his hand. Jace simply sat down, as if they were having a pleasant chat.

"I thought you wanted to know," Jace said.

"If I wanted to know, I would have listened to the gossip," Magnus said through clenched teeth. Jace merely shrugged. He was really getting annoyed by Jace. Then again, this is Jace. "How did Alec end up with her?"

Jace look at Magnus, deciding whether or not to tell him. Jace knew that Magnus was really asking how Alec ended up marrying a girl, since Alec was gay. "It's not my place to tell you."

Magnus snorted. "Jace, we both know that is a big lie."

Jace smiled."Alec needs to be the one to you. Plus, it's a long story."

Magnus growled. He was so close to figuring out the truth, yet he can't know. Magnus opened his mouth to tell Jace off, but at that moment Alec and Jace immediately leaned over to watch Alec wake up. Alec woke up, his eyes going to Jace.

"What happened?" Alec's voice was groggy. Jace reached for Magnus's water and gave it to Alec. Magnus was slightly upset by this. Couldn't he get something other than his beverage?

"Well, after you made that stupid move and almost got yourself killed, I dragged you here. Isabelle called Magnus," Jace explained, quite crudely, in Magnus's opinion.

"Magnus?" Alec asked. His eyes widened. Jace nodded towards Magnus. Alec looked at him, panicked. Magnus tried not to think that does eyes have not change a bit.

"How did you notice a sparkly warlock," Jace asked.

"You forgot magnificent. And sexy," Magnus added softly. Jace snorted and muttered under his breath. Magnus and Alec payed no attention. Alec looked like was going to pass out again. Magnus was working hard to keep his face detached.

"Magnus," Alec whispered. HIs face transformed to a worried and caring expression. Don't take him back, don't take him back, don't take him back, Magnus chanted in his head. But it was hard to think straight. Those blue eyes bore into his. It was like nothing happened between them. Shit, this is going to be difficult. The High Warlock can't do difficult.

"Alec," Magnus whispered back. That's right, Two can play that game.

"How have you been?" Alec asked. Magnus shrugged.

"Better, I guess," Magnus tugged on his glittery tee. Alec frowned.

"Why did you come?" Alec demanded. Magnus sighed.

"Cause, your idiot Shadowhunter self got injured," Magnus explained. This reunion is not going well.

Jace has been watching the two of them, as if in a middle of a tennis match. Jace seemed amused by their conversation. He decided to step in and make things worse. "Anyway, Alec, your children have been asking for you."

Alec turned to Jace. Magnus was left does Jace keep throwing this in his face? It might not look like it, but Magnus is hurt. It took years to perfect his facade. However, there are still flaws.

"What did you tell them?" Alec asked, worried. He almost died, yet was worried what JAce told his children. Sound about right.

"Told them if you didn't heal, you could have die," Jace replied.

Alec looked scandalized, ""Why did you tell them that?"  
"They're Shadowhunters."  
"They're five!"

Jace shrugged. Alec looked upset. Magnus wondered if they will notice him sneak out. Magnus took one step back. However, Alec's gaze turned back to Magnus. Magnus froze.

"Do you want to meet them?" Alec asked shyly. Magnus's eyes widened. The nerve of him! How could he ask that to him? That is absolutely unacceptable. The High Warlock will not endure such humility. All Magnus has to do is say no and walk out.

"Um,I-I guess so," Magnus stuttered. Shit, why did he just stutter? Alec's eyes lit up when he said that. Okay it was worth it.

"Jace, can you get Aurora and Nicolas?" Alec questioned.

"Already did," Jace answered. Alec looked grateful. Magnus, on the other hand, was irritated. What is this boy trying to do? Before Magnus could ask, Alec was already speaking.

"What about Melanie?" Alec asked. Right. HIs wife. Magnus made a sour face that Alec didn't see. Jace saw it though. He tried to hide a smile.

"She's away," Jace replied vaguely. Understanding flooded Alec's face. Magnus was getting tired of the mysteries. Magnus opened his mouth to get some answers. He was interrupted once again by the opening of a door.

"Daddy's right there, guys. And Jace," Isabelle said softly. Jace looked up. Alec sat up and waited eagerly. Magnus couldn't turn around.

"Who's that?" a small boy asked. Magnus could imagine the little boy pointing at him.

"That's Magnus Bane," Isabelle replied.

"The one you always talk about?" the small boy questioned. They talk about him?

"Yep,"

"He's sparkly," the small boy commented. Well, duh.

"He's tall," This time, a small girl was the one talking. Contrary to the boy, who was loud, you had to strain to hear the girl.

"What are you waiting for? Go inside," Isabelle said quietly. Magnus heard two pairs of footfalls heading his way. Magnus was nervous. Why you ask. Not even Magnus is sure. Magnus turned around and watched as two children made their way to their father. 


	3. Chapter 3

The boy, Nicholas, has straight black hair with the infamous blue eyes. He resembled Alec so much it was scary. However, you can tell by the mischievous gleam in his eyes that, personality wise, he was nothing like Alec. The girl, Aurora, has the curliest hair Magnus has ever seen. It was caramel colored. And, she has such bright green eyes. Aurora had a slighter darker complexion than her twin.

"Dad!" Nicholas ran to his father. He jumped and was on the bed. He started jumping on it. Alec laughed. Magnus was surprised at the care he showed his son. Alec suddenly looked up.

"Aurora," Alec said. Magnus turned to look at the girl. Aurora was standing halfway to the bed. She was hugging a teddy bear. She looked hesitant. Magnus saw that Isabelle was still in the doorway.

"Won't I hurt you?" Aurora whispered. Alec shook his head. Aurora slowly made her way to Alec. She glanced towards Magnus. Magnus was again struck at Aurora's eyes. They were so green. When she reached the bed, she put her teddy bear on it first. Aurora then grabbed two fistfuls of the sheet. She struggled to get on the bed. Magnus couldn't help but stride over and lift her up. Aurora whispered her thanks.

"Uncle Jace said that you almost died. Is that true Dad?" Nicholas asked. He was still bouncing on the bed. He occasionally stepped on his father. Alec showed no sign of pain, however. Aurora was watching with worried eyes. At his son's words, Alec threw a glare at Jace, who looked relaxed.

"Yeah, it's true," Alec said reluctantly. At his words, Aurora grew even more upset. Nicholas jumped over to his sister and patted her head. Magnus found it sweet.

"I hate to interrupt, but I am very tired and hungry. I am only half human, you know," Magnus intervened. Four pair of eyes looked at Magnus. Magnus was used to being stared at, so all he did was give them a lazy look.

"There is an empty room for you. You can use that for now. And you haven't touched the food Izzy brought," Jace said.

Magnus looked at the food. The soup excluded a foul smell. It had what he thought to be fish. Magnus wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "I'll just conjure something up in my exhausted state." Magnus looked behind to see Isabelle still there. "I see your cooking still hasn't improved."

Izzy protested, "I'll have you know my cooking has improved and it is edible!" Nicholas looked up and shook his head.

"When Uncle Simon ate your casserole, his face turned purple and had to go to the bathroom."

Jace nodded thoughtfully, "He was in there for hours."

"I rest my case," Magnus smirked. Izzy huffed and went away. Magnus smiled and turned back. His smile quickly went away when he saw Alec looking at him. Magnus tried not to stutter when he spoke. "What? Is my hair out of place?"

Alec shook his head, "It's not that. It's just been years since I last saw you smile." Magnus stared at him. He hoped the blush wasn't noticeable. Jesus, this is so out of character from both of them.

Magnus tugged at his earlobe and looked at Jace. He had a hand over his mouth, but it was obvious he was smiling. Magnus directed his words to Alec, despite glaring at Jace. "Go back to sleep. You must be a little off of it from the poison and magic."

Alec looked unhappy. He glanced at his children, who have been quiet for the past few minutes. "What about you guys?" Nicholas seemed to re-energize and jumped on the bed again. Aurora looked solemnly at her father.

"We can leave for Dad to get well again," Aurora said quietly. Nicholas nodded in agreement. Alec looked uneasy about this, but didn't say anything. Nicholas and Aurora jumped out the bed and started to the door.

"Wait!" Jace called out. The twins turned to look at him. "Why don't you show Magnus where his room is?" The children nodded. Magnus looked at Jace with a confused expression. Jace made a shooing motion. Magnus stood up and walked to the twins. When he looked back, Jace and Alec had their heads close together.

Magnus looked down at the children. Nicholas smiled at him. Aurora simply held on tighter to her teddy bear. Nicholas held out his hand. Magnus looked at it. He hesitantly reached out to hold it. When he did, Nicholas squeezed Magnus's hand. He looked at Aurora, who looked happy for once.

"Did you know Dad and our aunts and uncles talk about you a lot?" Nicholas asked. Magnus shook his head. Aurora nodded.

"They do," Aurora said. Nicholas tugged on Magnus's hand. They started walking deeper in the Institute.

"Well, we're going to tell you what they told us," Nicholas exclaimed. Aurora was trailing quietly besides Magnus. Nicholas then proceeded to tell Magnus all about himself. It flattered Magnus to no end to hear five year olds glamorize his adventure with the brats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series known as Mortal Instruments. Nor, the characters. Anyway, enjoy!**

Magnus was escorted anywhere, but his room. It didn't sit the warlock well. He just wanted to fall face first in a pillow. However, he would be hopelessly lost in this place if he tried to go alone. So, Magnus stayed with the twins. But, that didn't stop him from whining.

"I wanna sleep," Magnus protested, as they passed yet another room. Nicholas, who Magnus dubbed annoying twat, shook his head.

"Not just yet," Annoying Twat said.

"Ugh!" Magnus said. Aurora looked at him those big green eyes.

"We should take him to his room, Nick," Aurora said. Magnus nodded. Annoying Twat pouted.

"But I wasn't done with my story!" He protested.

"You can tell him later"

Nicholas huffed, but complied. After a few turns, they passed the infirmary. Magnus looked inside. All he saw was the fleeting glance of caramel brown curls bending over Alec. Magnus stumled slightly. _Who was that?_

He didn't ask the twins though. Something held him back. Instead, he asked something else. "Why are we passing the infirmary again?"

The twins didn't answer. Nicholas pulled him two hallways down. Aurora opened a door. Inside was a single bed and an adjourned bathroom. There were plain white walls that made Magnus shudder. A small desk was across the bed.

"Why didn't you take me here in the first place?" Magnus said, indignant.

"Because we wanted to meet the magnificent Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn!" Nicholas said. Despite his exhausted state, Magnus smirked. At least somebody knew.

"I'm flattered. However, I need to sleep. So, leave," Magnus demanded. Nicholas opened his mouth to complain. Aurora grabbed her brothers arm and yanked him to the door. She pushed him to the hall. Before Aurora closed the door, she turned to Magnus, who already shamelessly shed his clothes and was in his underwear. He was currently wrapped in the blanknet

"Mister Bane?" Aurora whispered. Surprised, Magnus's eyes flew open. Aurora was hugging the bear to her chest.

"Mm?" Magnus questioned, too tired to say actual words.

"Our bedroom is to the right of this one. And Mommy's and Daddy's bedroom is across from this one. Have a nice rest," Aurora said in a rush. She hurriedly, but quietly closed the door. Magnus couldn't help but smile. He decided that he will break that shell of hers and get to know her better. Magnus closed his eyes and fell asleep, his hair already suffering.

When Magnus woke up, he was confused. First of all, the walls were an ugly eggshell color. Magnus didn't have such distase. Second of all, Chairman Meow wasn't by his side. This distressed Magnus even more. He heard voices on the other side of the door.

"I'm awake, so just enter," Magnus called out. The bickering stopped and Isabelle and Jace entered.

"I told you," Jace said. Isabelle hit him upside the head.

"Breakfast is ready," Isabelle annouced. Magnus looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you make it?"

"No," Isabelle said.

"Good," Magnus said. He pushed the blanket off. He stretched, knowing his stomach showed greatly. Jace threw some clothes at him. Magnus looked at them. It was clear from the baggy sweatpants and holey sweater that they belonged to Alec. Magnus gave them a look.

"Really?" Magnus asked. Jace and Isabelle smirked. They soon left. "Might as well." Magnus got up and went to the bathroom. He took a quick shower. He quickly changed to the clothes had been offered. Magnus looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. The outfit was in great need of glitter. And his hair was just atrocious.

He left the room. Magnus looked left and then right. He had no clue where to go. Just the, the door next to his opened. Aurora and Nichoas entered the hallway.

"Hey, kiddos," Magnus greeted them. Today, Aurora had a stuffed bunny with her. Nicholas smiled widely. "Where's the kitchen?"

"We'll show you the way," Nicholas said.

"Okay, but you better take me straight there, and not wander around the whole place," Magnus demanded. Nicholas pouted, but shrugged anyway. The twins walked slightly ahead of Magnus. Nicholas picked up the conversation on where they left off yesterday.

Magnus couldn't but feel flattered. It really feed on Magnus's ego. Just a tiny bit. He rolled his eyes and tugged on the sweater. It seemed to fall apart as he looked at it. The black clothes just didn't suit Magnus at all.

"Magnus!" Clary said. He looked up, starlted. Magnus couldn't deal with the fact of her being pregnant. It was too weird for Magnus.

"Where's the other little thing?" Magnus asked. Clary wrinkled her nose.

"Her name is Jennifer and she's with Jace in the kitchen," Clary said in a clipped tone. Magnus smiled. This is the Clary he liked. Magnus tugged at his loose hair and internallysighed.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Where can someone as amazing as me get something to eat?" Magnus asked.

"Just around the corner," Clary said. Together, they entered the kitchen. Jace was entertaining his daughter. Simon and Isabelle were talking, with Isabelle holding Connor. And Alec had his mouth stuffed with cereal.

"Alec!" Magnus screeched. Surprised, Alec jumped and almost spilled his meal.

"M-Magnus," Alec stuttered. His eyes widen. Magnus tried not to get lost in them. Instead, he put his hand on his waist.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the infirmary!" Magnus exclaimed. Alec looked down sheepishly.

"I didn't want to stay in there," Alec mumbled. Magnus gave a long sigh. He threw himself gracefully at the only seat available. Which was the seat next to Alec. Great.

The twins ran up to their dad. Nicholas circled around him, yelling. Aurora climbed Alec's lap and laid her head on his chest. She stayed silent. How are they twins?

Isabelle set a bowl of cereal and toast in front of him. Strawberry jam was to his left. Clary handed him orange juice. Very family-like. Magnus felt uncomfortable. He was the odd man out. Not only was this the place of the Nephilim, but they were talking with their respective spouses and children. And his beloved ex was one of them.

And speaking of spouses, Magnus was certain that was Melanie he saw yesterday. Which brought the question of where is she now? She's the wife of Alec. Alec, who just about died yesterday. This Melanie should be next to him, like a good spouse. Instead, Magnus was awkwardly sitting next to Alec. Where is she?

"Hey Alec. Was that Melanie sleeping next to you this morning?" Jace asked. Magnus looked up from his breakfast. So did everyone else. Jace was looking at Alec, but stole glances of Magnus.

"Yes," Alec said. Aurora picked up her head.

"Where's Mommy?" Nicholas stopped his running to look up to his father.

"Um, she's here. Around," Alec said. Magnus snorted.

"Wow," Magnus said under his breath. Isabelle and Jace snickered behind their hands. "Very nice description." Alec blushed under my gaze. The twins also looked at me.

"I don't know where exactly Melanie is," Alec said. He looked away. So did everyone else expect Jace. He watched me as hurt flashed through my eyes. _Melanie._ The way he said her name was painful to her. With love. _LOVE!_ Sure, Alec said my name like a caress. And it warmed Magnus's heart. He just didn't like the way he said _Melanie._ Why would he say _her _name with love. Oh. Right. She's his wife. Totally forgot.

Jace cleared his throat. "So, nice hair, Magnus." Magnus scowled.

"I didn't have anything to work with!" Magnus exclaimed. Jace waved his hand dissmissily.

"I'm just saying," Jace said.

"Saying what? That you want a bald head. Cause that's what I'm hearing," Magnus snapped. Literally. Blue sparks appeared. Jace gasped dramically and gripped his head.

"I would love to see that," Simon said. Isabelle hit his arm.

"You are not getting rid of his hair," Clary intervened. Magnus shrugged.

"I do what I want, biscuit," Magnus said. Alec smiled. The twins looked at Magnus to everyone and from everyone to Magnus.

Then, simultaneously, the twins said, "Was it always like this?"

Magnus shook his head and said very seriously, "Just on days that end with Y."

Simon, Isabelle, and Alec snorted. Clary nodded. Jace simply rolled his eyes. Magnus smirked and tugged on his hair again. It really needed to be fixed. And he needed to get other clothes. Yes, these clothes smelled like Alec, but he missed his glitter. He'll just change at his apartment and 'forget' to bring back the clothes.

"Alec, get back to infirmary," Magnus said. Alec looked at him. Those eyes will be the death of him.

"I know. I will," Alec said. Magnus rolled his eyes. Sure.

"You better," Magnus mumbled. Jace smiled. Aurora gave a tiny smile. Magnus was pretty sure no one else saw that, though. It made Magnus feel slightly better. But then Jace screwed that up.

"Magnus should meet Melanie," Jace requested. Everyone, even the children, stopped what they were doing and looked at Jace.

"Why?" Clary and Alec asked at the same time.

"Well, it's about time, isn't it?" Jace said casually. No, it is not. This High Warlock is not ready.

"I don't know," Alec said hesitantly. The Shadowhunters gave looks amongst themselves. Even the children were looking at each other. What is with this?

To stop the looks, Magnus said, "I would love to meet Melanie." Hopefully, the resentment wasn't audible in his voice. Alec gave a concerned look. Always the worrier.

"Are you sure?" Alec asked. Magnus nodded, trying to look convincing. Never in his existence was he so uncertain.

"Like Golden Boy said, it's about time," Magnus shrugged. Clary and Isabelle frowned. Simon chewed his lip. Alec looked concerned. And Jace, the prick, was smiling. Magnus grabbed a spoonful of cereal and flung it at Jace. It landed on his face. The children and Simon were laughing. Jace spluttered. Clary bit her lip to keep from smiling.

"How do you manage to make everyone mad?" Isabelle asked. Jace threw a hateful look.

The twins looked back at Magnus and smiled widely at them. He winked in return. The pressure of meeting Alec's wife disappeared. It was just laughing like a family. It felt weird to Magnus. But not unwanted. Clary handed Jace a napkin. Jace began wiping his face. The laughter was dying out when a giggle was heard from the kitchen doorway.

"I agree. You always manage to piss everyone off, Jace," A melodic voice said, amused. The twins looked up and ran to the figure. Everyone turned to watch the twins and the person. Their expressions were unreadable. Expect for Alec. He looked surprised and slightly worried. Magnus couldn't turn around. Not just yet.

"It's a gift," Jace said. Even though it was his idea, Jace was starting to look uncertain.

"An annoying one," The voice said. There was a pause. Then. "Who's that?"

That clearly meant Magnus. Simon and Clary exchanged looks. Isabelle, for once, was looking uncomfortable. And Alec was virgously chewing his bottom lip. Magnus decided to take the leap off the cliff and turned around. Magnus felt underdressed. He was meeting Alec's wife in sweatpants and her husband's holey sweater. And his hair was just hideous.

"I'm Magnus," he said. "And you?" Despite already knowing the answer, it was polite to do so. The twins, Magnus saw, were clinging to their mother's legs.

She gave a friendly smile. "I'm Melaine."

**CLIFFHANGER! I know I have been absent. I'll try to update sooner this time.**


End file.
